Doctor, Doctor, Knight
by Tinker Misa
Summary: Hidan and Deidara in medieval Europe. Hidan is a knight, and a famous one at that while his squire, Deidara, is left with his confused feelings. What happens when a mysterious masked doctor comes into the picture? Who will be left with Hidan's heart?


**Hiya! This is an ongoing story about Hidan and Kakuzu! It contains yaoi and the characters are not mine, so do not bash! xp thank you very much and please enjoy!**

Hidan breathed heavily, sheathing the sword that rested in his hand, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead, only to have it replaced by blood that seeped into his eye. "Damn it," he swore quietly, trying to wipe his eyes clear as he walked out of the battlefield that littered the ground. Hidan was responsible for most of the bodies, but of course there was also his squire…

"Sire! Sir Hidan!" Hidan sighed, turning to see a small blond with a sword that was too large for him running across the field of bodies to get to his master Hidan.

"Ugh, Deidara, how many times have I told you to stay off the fucking field?!" Hidan muttered, walking towards the smaller man. Deidara just grinned and shrugged, walking alongside Hidan towards the edge of the field. They had been called there by the prince, mainly because everyone in England knew Sir Hidan was the best knight in the kingdom.

"So, are we going to collect our reward now, un?" Deidara asked happily, bouncing next to Hidan happily. The prince had said they would have a reward once they had completed their newest task.

"Of course, but first I want to get this damned thing looked at," Hidan muttered, glancing down at his side, where blood was soaking through the edges of his cut shit. Deidara had always thought Hidan was weird for never wearing armor, even though he could afford the best money could buy.

"You get wounded so easily, Sire, you should at least wear some chain mail, un!" Deidara complained, worried for his master.

Hidan just smirked. "No fucking way. I'll wear armor once I find someone worthy enough to fight me fairly! I doubt a person such as him fucking exists, though…" Hidan glanced up at the sky, seeing crows beginning to fly towards the field the two had just been walking on.

"I know, I know, un…" Deidara murmured. "I saw a town a little ways back, we can rest there! I'm pretty sure they have a doctor who can check out your wounds. Not as many this time as last, huh?"

Hidan laughed, his violet eyes shining. "Of course, not! I learned since last time! I know how those damned Frenchies work by now, all I have to do is insult their queen and they fucking go off!"

Deidara sighed, shaking his head. His short blond hair scattered across his face. "Oi, why'd you cut your hair, Dei?" Hidan wondered aloud.

"Ah! Cause you kept saying that it was in the way every time we fight…" Deidara murmured, looking down at the ground and blushing slightly.

Hidan sighed, placing his hands behind his head as they walked. "If you fucking say so. You're cuter when you have long hair, though…" Hidan glanced down at Deidara to see the young boy blushing brightly. Hidan laughed, ruffling the boy's newly-short hair. "You're one fucking strange kid, Dei!"

Deidara smiled up at Hidan brightly, the blush just a pink tint to his cheeks now. "I know, un!" he laughed. "Ah, we're here!" Hidan looked up to see a small town standing before him. The two walked silently to the town, seeing men and women all around them. Many stared at the knight and squire, but most just smiled and waved happily. Knights were heroes in this day and age.

"Ano…" Deidara murmured, walking up to one woman. "Is there a doctor anywhere around here, un? My master was wounded in our last battle and he needs to see a doctor about it…"

The woman smiled at Deidara's nervousness. "Of course! Doctor Kakuzu is right down the street, in the small building with the sign out front," she murmured.

"Ah! Thank you, un!" Deidara said, brightening up and waving to the woman as he ran back to Hidan's side. "His name is Doctor Kakuzu. He's down the street. Hopefully, he has something to cure your stupidity, un."

Hidan smacked the small blond over the head as he led the way to the building. They stopped before it, making sure it was the right building before Deidara opened the door, holding the open for Hidan to walk in.

"Hello?" Hidan called, looking around the room that the door led to. "Is anyone fucking here?"

A tall figure walked through one of the doors and glared at Hidan. "Yes, someone's here. What does a foul-mouthed knight such as you want?" Doctor Kakuzu muttered, adjusting the mask that hid half of his face. His shoulder-length dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, though straggles lay across his tired face.

Hidan grinned. "I was wondering if I could fucking get this looked at?" he laughed, pointing to his side.

Kakuzu walked over, making Hidan sit on a table that sat next to one of the walls. He pulled off Hidan's shirt, revealing the knights perfectly toned, porcelain body. Deidara stood by the door unsurely, wondering if his master was going to be alright.

Kakuzu's brow furrowed. "How long ago did you get this wound?" he asked, looking up from his inspection.

"Hm, about two hours ago now," Hidan said, smirking. "What, I heal that fucking quickly already?"

"It looks like this wound happened a week ago! It's healed perfectly, without a single problem!" Kakuzu said in disbelief, looking up at Hidan, his demon eyes stunned.

"Hm… you have pretty eyes," Hidan said randomly, tilting his head as he looked into Kakuzu's eyes. Kakuzu was taken aback, recoiled slightly as he felt his cheeks blush slightly. He was happy for his mask right then.

Deidara sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry, doctor, he does that when he notices people's eyes, un. Sir Hidan has had the ability to heal quickly since he was a child. He just wanted to have this wound looked at because he was worried it might fester, un," the young boy explained.

Hidan stuck his tongue out at Deidara, making Kakuzu wonder who was the knight and who was the squire here. "Well, either way, it looks fine. I'll give you some antiseptic for it, but I'm pretty sure it should be fine in a day or two. You'll have one hell of a scar, though."

"Ah! I don't scar," Hidan said, grinning from ear to ear. Kakuzu was astounded. Why had the knight come to him if he didn't need his help? He was a god damned medical prodigy! He was a perfect knight, had a perfect body, a perfect smile… wait, why were his thoughts going that way?!

"Yo! Doc! Mind if we hang around here a bit longer? Dei needs to fucking learn how to take care of wounds else he's never going to get knighted," Hidan explained, jumping off the table and pulling off his shirt.

"Y-yeah… sure…" Kakuzu muttered, glancing over at the smiling blond, who just shrugged. "There's a spare room in the back."

Deidara and Hidan nodded, walking out of the room and into the back, leaving a very confused and conflicted doctor to wait for them to get settled in. "Well, at least they'll be a bit of company…" Kakuzu muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
